Lets play schools
by abij13666
Summary: Sherlock is bored, john is not so famous, teacher gets stalked and murdered. Its better than it sound, honest!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John were sitting in their small flat. The last case had been over a week ago, and judging by the bullet holes on the wall, Sherlock was bored. He was so bored, he had even made tea for John and himself. Sure it was burnt and cold ( how he managed that John had NO idea ) but its the thought that counts.

Suddenly Mrs Hudsons voice came from downstairs. "Boys, you've got a client!"

"Oh finally!" shouted Sherlock , jumping up from his chair in excitement.

A moment later a woman appeared in the open doorway of the flat. Sherlock looked her over. She didnt look very interesting. Brown bobbed hair that was in fashion- about 3 years ago. Normal facial features, but a very large nose. She wore normal, sensible clothes- a brown skirt, flowery blouse and a pair of fringed flats. Pen on her hands and supermarket own brand deodrant. For men. Obviously a teacher.

"So what did you come to us about then?" asked John.

"Please tell it in an interesting way." Sherlocked muttered under his breath. Then he looked at the woman again. She looked scared. Her hands were shaking, and she was sweating considerably.

"I think I'm being stalked." She finally said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh?" said Sherlock, looking a bit more interested now. Stalkers were always interesting.

"So, can you tell us your name, your job, and why you think that you are being stalked." said John.

"My name is Melanie Jones and I'm a-"

" Teacher" whispered Sherlock to John" without Melanie hearing.

"I'm a teacher." she finished. "Sorry, why are you laughing, Mr Holmes?"

"Please, go on." snickered Sherlock.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I first noticed that I was being stalked about a week ago. I was walking back to my flat from work- I work at a junior school in East London- when I saw this man walking down the street opposite me. And whenever I turned down a road, he did too. Finally, I got back to my house, and I saw him watching me again. When he saw me looking, he left. And this happened on Wednesday as well. And then yesterday evening, I looked out of my window and saw him watching me from across the road. It was really creepy. And I saw him on the tube on my way to work this morning, and thats when I decided to call in to work sick and come here. Ive heard so much about you, Mr Holmes. And your friend. James, was it?" she asked.

"John" he replied shortly.

"Well then, Miss Jones, we can say that we will definitely be looking into your case. We should have some news for you by the end of the week." Sherlock concluded.

The woman seemed to have tears in her eyes. "Thankyou so much." Then she let out a sob and stumbled out of the flat.

Sherlock saw John staring at him out of the corner of his eye."What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing. Its just- why did you take on that womans case? She wasnt even pretty."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared at John. "The case sounded interesting. And anyway, I'm nof so shallow as to base what cases I take on judging by how pretty the victims are."

The next day Sherlock got a phone call from Lestrade.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, theres been a murder."

"Name?"

"Melanie Jones."

So, how was that? Better than my last one? When I get a comment, ill upload a new chapter. I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John walked out of thier flat, down the stairs and out the door.

"So that woman, shes the one we spoke to yesterday, right?"asked John.

"Ye-p"Sherlock replied, popping the p.

"So do you think theres a connection?"

Sherlock glared at him. "Of course theres a connection, John. You are so dumb sometimes."

"Name calling, Sherlock. Bit immature for you, isn't it?" John raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock scoffed. "Not if its true!" and speeded up his pace.

John rolled his eyes and sighed before hurrying after Sherlock.

They both arrived at the morgue. When the door opened, they saw Molly and Lestrade quickly pull apart, Molly blushing violet and Lestrade coughing awkwardly.

"Having fun?" asked Sherlock, smirking.

They both glared at him.

John elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?"whined Sherlock. "I was just asking!"

"Anyway, did you have a body for us to look at?"asked John.

In response, Molly pulled out a drawer containing a womans body. She looked horrible. Blood everywhere, matted hair, bones sticking out.

"Uhh-" began Molly, "We think, well, we know, she was beaten to death with some kind of bat."

"Cricket bat." replied Sherlock.

"Um, how did you know that?" asked Molly nervously.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows mockingly. "It is pretty obvious. Amount of damage, width of bruises, cuts. I'm surprised you didnt figure it out."

"So, is this the body of the woman who came to your flat yesterday?" asked Lestrade.

John looked up from examining the womans body. "Yeah, definitely." he replied.

"Well," Lestrade said, trying not to meet thier eyes. "You know what this means."

"Yep." replied Sherlock. "It means that we were the last people to see her so we are the prime suspectz and you are going to arrest us."

Lestrade looked apologetic. "Yes, I'm afraid I am." he finished, fishing out a pair of handcuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold.

It was dark.

And Sherlock and John had just been arrested.

They were sitting in a small interrogation room, and it was annoying, disturbing and humiliating.

Sherlock and John had just been arrested. Donavan and Anderson thought they deserved it. Sally had always been suspicious of Sherlock, and Anderson wasnt even worth thinking of.

And it was dark.

The one thing Sherlock was scared of. He hardly liked to admit it to himself.

Suddenly, the heavy door swung open with a creak, and light streamed into the damp cell. And Moriarty stepped ins-wait, what? Moriarty is dead!

"Hey Sherly!" sang Moriarty.

Sherlock gasped. "No! You cant be Moriarty! It's impossible! You're dead!"

A familiar figure - too familiar - stepped into the light.

"Nothings impossible. Especially when you have some inside help." said... Lestrade?

"What are you doing here Lestrade?" spat Sherlock. "Keep him out of this Moriarty. Dont hurt him."

Lestrade allowed himself a snigger. "You really dont get it, do you Sherly? He wont hurt me. He works for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

John stared at Moriarty and Lestrade, shocked. Then he turned to Sherlock, who looked just as surorised as him.

"Sherlock, please tell me you understand what they are talking about!"

Sherlock shook his head, then looked straight at John. "I have as much idea as you do."

John visibly flinched and went pale. Sherlock stared at him, puzzled, before looking back towards the figures in the doorway. He had more important things to worry about.

"So youre saying, Moriarty works for you?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade grinned a sadistic smile, scarily similar to the one Moriarty had shown on that day at the pool. "Well, of course! I came up with most of the crimes, he came up with the rest. Hes rather good at that, arent you!"

They shared a psychopathic smirk, before turning back to the duo. "So, now do you understand?"

John frowned thoughtfully. He was scared, positively terrified, but he had to keep it together. "One thing I dont understand-why? Why do all this?"

Lestrade smirked again. "Three reasons. Number one." he began, holding up a slim index finger. "It gave me an oppurtunity to be with my James." the two of them smiled sappily at each other.

"Isnt it Jim?" asked John.

Moriarty looked up. "No, no Johnny boy. Jims on work. James at home."

"So this-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lestrade. "I am sick of all this talking."

"Theres the psychopathic side coming out." muttered Sherlock.

Lestrade gave him a steely glare, eyes raging, giving a glimpse of the monster within.

"I'm sure you two will be delighted to kmow I kept contact with an old friend of ours." Here a tall person -could be male or female- stepped into the room. They were dressed all in black, with a black mask only showing the eyes. "Sebastian Moran."

Cold dead eyes.

"Sniper"

Those eyes.

"Shooter"

So cold.

"Former soldier."

Like icebergs.

"Former terrorist."

Cold eyes.

"Killer"

Dead eyes.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you, boys, but you know too much now. You simply have to go. I'm very sorry." he smirked at them before walking out the room. "James, come on. Sebby, you know what to do. Quickly, we need to go."

Moriarty left the room. 'Sebby' pulled a gun from his inside his jacket.

"Goodbye John Watson."

One shot.

"Goodbye Sherlock Holmes.

Another.

He walks out of the room.


End file.
